tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Security Clearance Levels
Note: In-game, security clearance levels manifest in the form of keycards and passwords. However, a document identical to this page can be found in-game. Levels of Security Clearance/Classifications Level 1 Personnel Level 1 security clearances are given to non-essential personnel used mainly for experiment logs and tests. These test subjects rarely, if ever, need to access any terminals, reserving these clearances for emergency situations only. These clearances are also given to janitorial staff and medical staff. Level 2 Personnel Level 2 security clearances are given to personnel that generally work within close proximity to, but not with, anomalous creatures, beings, objects, and phenomena. These personnel generally deal with logistics, preliminary research, and database maintenance. Level 3 Personnel Level 3 security clearances are given to personnel that require direct and extensive access to information related to anomalous objects, creatures, beings, and phenomena, including biologists and direct researchers. The majority of containment specialists, field agents, and direct researchers have these clearances. Level 4 Personnel Level 4 security clearances are given to senior officers and researchers that require extensive, detailed information related to higher threat-level anomalies (generally Code: Yellow to Code: Red). Any researchers that require information regarding recovery circumstances and further testing logs will most likely have these clearances. Level 5 Personnel Level 5 security clearances are given to high senior officers that require information regarding the intelligence relegated to one or more DPA facilities. These officers are usually involved in administration, management, and direct supervision of experiments. Level 6 Personnel Level 6 security clearances are given to the highest-ranking administrators in the DPA. Personnel with these clearances are generally given unlimited access to all sensitive information, all sectors, and all mainframe data. Staff Titles These are the general staff titles given to DPA personnel. On-Site Personnel Researcher Researchers are the scientific branch of the DPA, responsible for conducting experiments, interviews, and field tests. The DPA has collected scientific experts from a wide variety of fields, from biology to physicists to chemists. Researchers are tasked with finding out any possible information regarding anomalies and how they function. Security Personnel Security personnel are armed guards tasked with ensuring the physical and informational security of their designated sector within their site. Security guards are generally armed with a DPA Sedation Rifle, but are trained to wield a wide variety of military-grade weaponry. Security Personnel are the first line of defense in the event of a break-in or breach. Senior Officer Senior officers are personnel who serve under the command of their High Senior Officers. Senior Officers often serve as the head of a particular sub-department (such as Zoology, Xenobiology, Botany, Physics, Chemistry, and Theoretical Physics). Senior officers are responsible for maintaining upkeep in their specific sub-department and reporting back to the High Senior Officer. High Senior Officer High senior officers are personnel who serve as the head of a particular site or facility. High Senior Officers are the highest-ranking personnel at that location and are responsible for the safe operation of the site and all of its contained anomalies. Containment Specialist Containment specialists have two major roles at DPA facilities. Containment teams are called upon to respond to confirmed cases of anomalous activity to establish initial containment over anomalous objects, creatures, beings, or phenomena and transport them to the nearest DPA containment site. DPA containment technicians are tasked with designing and refining protocols for containment of anomalies. Administration Administrator Administrators are lesser administrators that act as supervisors and monitor project proceedings at the various DPA sites. Administrators have almost limitless access to information and individual sectors. High Administrator High administrators are personnel that make up the DPA Administrative Council. The DPA Administrative Council is a committee that consists of the highest-ranking administrators and has access to all information, regardless of security clearance. The council handles all crucial decisions that affect the entire Department of Paranormal Anomalies. Category:System Purge Category:Toshiko Games Category:History